Late Blooming Experiment
by hazelfrost
Summary: Yachiru goes around eating ‘sweet candy’ from various people only to eat something she shouldn’t have and later finds some wanted and unwanted consequences.Some victims: Soifon, Rukia, Hitsugaya and others.Possible YoruXSoi,HitsuXOC,RukiaXOC,YachiruXOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Late Blooming Experiment

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. All of this is for fun and entertainment alone XD.

Summary: Yachiru goes around eating 'sweet candy' from various people only to eat something she shouldn't have and later finds some wanted and unwanted consequences. Some affected people include Soifon, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Yachiru herself and others.

Authors note: This is the first chapter. More will follow later as I formulate some 'interesting' consequences. My grammar is rather weak but I hope you enjoy the story anyway.

* * *

Somewhere in the 12th Division lab

"Nemu, I told you not to bring this one out," Mayuri berated at her.

"Gomenasai Mayuri-sama," Nemu quickly apologized. Her eyes gazed down at the ground from being scolded by her captain, before fetching the right vial that Mayuri wanted for his work.

As Nemu started to walk back to the 'chemical storage room', a pinkish shadow whizzed in the lab from the half-opened door a few yards from the two.

"Nemu…didn't I tell you to close that door," Mayuri added, beginning to feel annoyed.

"Yes…but," Nemu was cut off before she could fully answer.

Soon Yachiru appeared waving a greenish liquid vial in her right hand, which she stole right out of Mayuri's hand.

"Ne—freaky taichou, is this a sweet candy by any chance?" Yachiru asked, giggling in her usual child-like deameanor.

"Why you little pest! that's no sweet. If you drink that thing, who knows what might happen to you,"

"Eh-hehehe!" Yachiru chuckled, watching Mayuri's face contort in anger and irritation. "You're face looks so silly,"

Yachiru continued to chuckle and giggle before she drank the liquid in one quick gulp. She wasn't surprised to find that the liquid tasted very sweet and delicious once it hit her _eager for anything sweet_ taste buds.

"You silly, it was a sweet after all," said Yachiru after emptying the whole vial.

Before Mayuri could add another word of caution, Yachiru had already disappeared, continuing her daily 'pesterance' as some people in Seireitei had dubbed it. Along her way, she stopped by at the 2nd division, stealing a box of cat shaped chocolate truffles from Soifon. After eating the whole box in front of the now infuriated 2nd division captain, Yachiru accidentally slipped a burp, exuding a greenish tinge of gas in front of Soifon who was inches away from bringing her Suzumebachi from stinging the pink haired menace to death.

The pink haired vice captain merely laughed as she watched Soifon's face turn beet red in anger. Before she left, she heard the 2nd division captain mumbling something along the lines of having the chocolate as a gift for her birthday from her Yoruichi-sama, and now it was all gone.

That whole day, Yachiru went around Seiretei eating various 'sweets' from the poor denizens of the Gotei 13 and burping the same greenish color of gas at certain people she came in contact with. Among them were Hitsugaya, who found it unnerving while Rukia thought it was funny but disgusting. The burping was something the young vice captain found a bit peculiar since it only happened to a select few. However, she pushed the thought aside as she continued her merry way back to the 11th Division barracks, yelling "Ken-chan! I'm back from my candy stroll."

Back at the 12th Division lab

"Should I go prepare for an antidote Mayuri-sama?" Nemu asked in her soft spoken tone.

"Eh," Mayuri sighed, waving a hand in the air. "I wanted the experiment to stay in the lab for closer observations, but since that pink haired pest came along, we might as well keep a field observation on it,"

"Understood," Nemu nodded in agreement as she disappeared into another room to prepare the materials for their field observation experiment.

"This could only mean disaster for everyone," he murmured, both hands clasping together, while his face grinned, as he looked at the various screen monitors. One of them was a camera screen following Yachiru as she ran around Seireitei without her knowing.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

I greatly appreciate feedbacks so leave one. XD


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

2nd Division Captain Barracks

Soifon woke up at the crack of dawn, as was her usual schedule to start her day. She sat upright from bed, stretched, and then stood up, grabbing her neatly folded correction corps leader uniform from a chair on a corner of her room. The comforts of sleep continued to linger her thoughts as she stifled a soft yawn while heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change to her uniform.

She was able to flick the light switch to the bathroom on, despite being in a half-asleep state. As she disrobed, her eyes suddenly widened in shock, noticing her breasts had grown a couple of size bigger. Startled, the young 2nd division captain quickly ran back to the full size mirror near her closet. Soon the image she saw before her, shocked her beyond her wildest imagination, her breast were not the only ones that changed in size. She had also grown four inches taller.

In the mirror's reflection, it showed Soifon looking a lot older and physically more mature than her usual self. Before this sudden transformation, a stranger glancing at her would probably guess her age to be in her early twenties, without having the knowledge of her real age in Soul Society. Now however, she could as easily pass as if she was in her mid or late twenties with a different aura of maturity accompanying her newly acquired features.

"Arghh!? What? How?" Soifon quickly panicked, groping her own set of breast and feeling a sense of strangeness as if she was no longer in her own body. "I….I can't be seen like this. People would wonder and… gah! what would Yoruichi-sama think of me now…I…aughh"

_No I must be calm. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this. _She told herself_._

She returned back to the bathroom, hoping she could shower and change while arguing with her self that she was still asleep and needed to wake up. Sadly, when she stepped out of the shower to change, she found that her commander uniform no longer fit her; it was now a few inches short on the ankles.

A long sigh of dread overcame her. She decided she only had once choice. She had to stop by the 4th Division to ask for a new set of uniform, since their division was also responsible for tailoring the uniforms for the shinigamis in Gotei 13.

10th Division Captain Barracks

Even though the sun was already up, Hitsugaya was still fast asleep as he was stuck finishing a large stack of paperwork in his office the night before. His Vice Captain, Matsumoto, had somehow managed to trick him yet again while she went out on a drunken stupor with Ikkaku, Izuru, and Hisagi.

Matsumoto, on the other hand, who could miraculously hold her own liquor even after drinking more than a case of sake, knew her taicho would end up staying the whole night to finish the paperwork she had left behind. In an offer to make him be less angry at her, she decided to sneak in on his room with breakfast in her hands.

"I hope taicho wasn't upset at me for abandoning him with all those paperwork," she whispered, as she snuck into his bedroom.

As Matsumoto neared his bed, she realized he was still fast asleep. She smiled, walking closer to his bedside. "If only I had my camera with me. This would be a perfect shot," she laughed, placing a hand over her mouth, trying hard not to disturb his slumber.

When she had a good look at him, she became deathly silent, until a soft gasp manage to escape her lips. Her captain was peacefully sleeping on his back with his mouth slightly parted. A small ooze of drool lined the left side of his lip. Sometime during the night, he had somehow managed to kick his blanket at the end of the bed, and Matsumoto was able to fully revel in his newly transformed figure.

No longer did he look like a schoolboy, but now his looks could easily pass him as a junior or senior in high school. Matsumoto also didn't fail to notice that his appearance looked strikingly handsome for his age and no longer bore the cuteness of a young boy.

"Hitsugaya Taicho…" Matsumoto murmured in awe.

-To be continued-

Feedbacks are always welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I haven't abandoned this story just yet for those people who were tuning for my updates. I was just having a hard time coming up with scenarios the affected characters were going to be put through. Well, enjoy what I have so far.

* * *

Yachiru

She woke up feeling strange, though her appetite for sweets that early in the morning remained the same, as her mind thought about cookies, candies, and all the sweet items that exist in Soul Society. She stood up, and then looked down to her feet, noticing that they seemed farther away from her since yesterday. She wiggled them sideways and felt very strange, like she was in someone else's tall body. After making this realization, she quickly panicked and yelled for Zaraki.

"Ken-chaann!" she wailed, running to the direction of his reiatsu.

"What is it now Yachiru?" asked an annoyed Zaraki, as Yachiru ran to where he was, which was the dojo of the 11th division.

Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were also training at the dojo, were flabbergasted when they saw Yachiru. Their mouths literally sank to the floor when they laid their eyes on her body, which looked much older than she had been before. In fact, guessing at her features, she looked like she was in her mid twenties with a voluptuous figure that rivaled that of Matsumoto Rangiku, especially in the breast area, which threatened to spill out as Yachiru was only wearing her light hakama for bed.

"Taichou, is that really Yachiru?!" asked a bewildered Ikkaku.

Zaraki only grinned, as he was the first person to notice Yachiru in her adult form since Yachiru always slept beside him despite his insistence of sleeping alone. He could admit that he was thoroughly surprised to see Yachiru fully grown when he first laid eyes on her sleeping form beside him. Although, after running into an irate Mayuri the other day, rambling to him about putting a leash on his vice captain so she won't eat anything she'll regret in his lab, was probably what caused her sudden transformation to adulthood.

"Ken-chann, there's something wrong with my body," Yachiru cried out, throwing herself in his arms.

Ikkaku and Yumichika kept their bewildered faces as they watched Yachiru jumping towards their captain. They couldn't remember a moment of their time in the 11th division where they've actually seen a woman literally throwing herself at their scary looking captain, except for Yachiru of course.

"You ate something from Mayuri's lab didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was candy,"

"Hrmm.." Zaraki grunted, seemingly unaffected by her cries. 'This could be a problem."

"Taicho, what should we do about her?" Yumichika asked, still trying to absorb the situation of Yachiru before him.

"Make sure no one takes advantage of her idiot!" Zaraki barked, while Yachiru was still busy crying in his arms.

"Ken-chann!" Yachuri continued, "What should I do? My body looks like Toshi-toshi's vice captain's body," she added, calling Hitsugaya Toshi-toshi.

"Why don't you just run along and get some breakfast. I'm gonna have to pay the 12th division captain a visit to see if he can reverse you back to the way you were,"

"Okay Ken-chan," Yachiru nodded with a grin.

Aside from Yachiru's changed body, she still retained the same mentality she had before her transformation, along with her mischievous personality. Although her voice did sound a little older than her younger self, it still carried a high pitch and somewhat annoying tone.

"Shouldn't we try to keep her around the division?" Ikkaku suggested out of concern.

"Like I said, just keep your eyes on her," said Zaraki. "Before she'll get to the old man or anyone else for that matter and do something that'll get our division in trouble,"

Ikkaku and Yumichika both let out a defeated sigh. They knew she was notorious for pulling pranks on people. With her grown body, and the same Yachiru personality, they were afraid to even imagine what sort of disaster she would cause on the people of Seiritei.

A while later…

Yachiru left the 11th division, despite Ikkaku and Yuchika trying to stop her with any means they could, even to the point of bribing her candy, but she still managed to slip away. When she left, she headed straight to the Kuchiki manor for her breakfast because she thought that the food they had at the manor tasted better compared to the food back in her division. She also knew that Byakuya would also be having his breakfast served to him at that time. When she barged in his large room, using one of the many tunnels she'd created in his estate, Byakuya was shocked and startled.

"Who are you and how did you run past my guards?" he asked, with the same shocked expression he made when he found out that the Shinigami's Women Association had decided to host a secret party in one of the many rooms of his manor.

"It's just me silly Byakushi," said Yachiru with a giggle, "Now, where's the breakfast?"

-To be continued-


End file.
